


Character List for a later fic...?

by TeamX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Sheet, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamX/pseuds/TeamX
Summary: A very short and basic overview of some characters that are/were planned to be seen in a later work... Eh, don't count on it appearing any time soon.Might later add art for the characters......Don't count on that happening either.





	1. Hatsu

Subject Number: 1

Age: Unknown  
Gender: Female  
Species: Magus

\-----Appearance-----  
Hair Colour: Light Red; Hairstyle: Down, Shoulder-Length  
Eye Colour: Blue-Green  
Artstyle: ?

\-----Bio-----  
Hatsu is the first of ten "heroes" that were created to fight off a sudden horde of strange creatures. Described by her creators as fairly successful, since she was responsible for the complete elimination of many threats. For most of her early life, she lived at the lab she was created in, until it was suddenly destroyed in an unknown incident. Since then, Hatsu has wandered the world for an as of yet, unknown reason.

\-----Powers-----  
Hatsu is surrounded by a personal forcefield that provides extremely high resistance to physical attacks. This field is not unique, since all magi have one. For destroying these fields, Hatsu has access to solar magic. Characteristics of solar magic include: Large projectile sizes, high damage, medium range, but slow projectile speed. 


	2. Yue

Subject Number: 2

Age: Unknown  
Gender: Female  
Species: Magus

\-----Appearance-----  
Hair Colour: Black; Hairstyle: Hime cut  
Eye Colour: Brown  
Outfit: Unknown, as of 2015  
Artstyle: Generic

\-----Bio-----  
Yue is the second of ten "heroes" that were created to fight off a sudden horde of strange creatures. She disappeared only a few weeks after her "birth", for as of yet unknown reasons. Although someone was somehow able to confirm she was alive through photo evidence, her current whereabouts are unknown.

\-----Powers-----  
Yue is surrounded by a personal forcefield, just like the other magi. For destroying the fields of other magi, Yue can use lunar magic, which can be reconfigured for different opponents.


	3. ???

Subject Number: 3

Age: Unknown  
Gender: None  
Species: Magus

\-----Appearance-----  
Hair Colour: White; Hairstyle: Down, Hip-Length  
Eye Colour: Brown  
Outfit: Unknown  
Artstyle: ?

\-----Bio-----  
It's literally an empty body. Not much else is known, besides that it survived the destruction of the lab it was created in. Presumably, it served as a test dummy for certain experiments.

\-----Powers-----  
Like the other magi, it has its own forcefield. Nothing else is known about what it can do.


	4. Kane

Subject Number: 4

Age: Unknown  
Gender: Male  
Species: Magus

\-----Appearance-----  
Hair Colour: Yellow; Hairstyle: Down, Shoulder-Length  
Eye Colour: Blue  
Artstyle: ?

\-----Bio-----  
Kane is the fourth of the ten "heroes". Described by his creators as loyal, but did not perform well enough in combat to do significant damage to the various enemies they encountered. Following the incident that destroyed the lab, he began to search for the culprit, leaving his whereabouts unknown.

\-----Powers-----  
Like the other magi, Kane has a personal forcefield. For destroying these fields, he has access to fire magic, which can be channelled through physical weapons for additional power.


End file.
